The Beauty of Dawn: 3E 334
by Winters-Dawn1221
Summary: 'Brave the strife, reclaim every soul that belongs to the Beauty of Dawn' In an ethereal place, a young girl runs towards an old man, towards her father. A hero falls with the dead body of a dragon on snow covered cliffs. A lone person, left behind, mourns the loss of a friend, Tamriel's true hero. Song-fic, one-shot. Based on Malukah's 'Beauty of Dawn'. Read, review, and enjoy! :)


_**The Beauty of Dawn: 3E 334**_

'_A Serpent flies through ancient skies, a threat of tainted stars'_

The skies above Vvardenfell darken to a deathly, lifeless black as stars vanish and seemingly wink out of existence as thick snakelike tendrils of smoke and dust bellow from the smoking summit of Red Mountain, tinted orange from the deadly magical fires churning within.

_'Evil stirs and in it's wake the souls of mortals sway'_

The ethereal beauty and endlessly colorful sky of Sovngarde is slowly obscured by a thick, muddling mist and the souls of the recent dead of Skyrim become lost, confused, and terrified as a fierce, blood chilling roar fills the sudden night.

_'And sorrow rains over fields of red'_

Terrified screams and shouts of confusion and fear fill the air as fiery gates open up across the land, turning the sky blood red as monsters and demons pour out amongst man and mer and beasts between bursts of rock and flame and slaughter hundreds... thousands.

_'And spirits pace through the shadows cast by their graves'_

Skeletons burst out of their long closed coffins and their sealed morgues in old forts and ancient ruins at the command of a tall figure, pale and older than the Empire herself. The recent dead claw their way out of newly dug graves when a skeletal staff slams against the ground as the moon reveals an undead army cast in pearly white light.

_'These are days and nights of venom and blood'_

A bleak, grey arrow is aimed at a blindingly bright sun and, as the corrupted bow releases, it flies forth and the land grows dark as the sun vanishes from sight. The fearful screams of man and mer alike are cut short by the bite of the bloodthirsty children of Coldharbor and their ilk.

_'Heroes will rise as the anchors fall'_

Fiery gates open up in both the cities and the wilds of Tamriel and the wall between Nirn and Oblivion crumbles to dust, revealing demons marching on the roads and through the forests and over the wastelands.

_'Brave the strife, reclaim every soul that belongs to the Beauty of Dawn'_

In an ethereal place, a young girl, though weary and tired of war, runs towards an old man and hugs him. She hugs her father - before the dark shadow of the beast passes overhead.

_'Darkness strives to blind the strong but faith will guide our swords'_

A wretched cough shakes the body of a pale and sick girl as she stumbles, disoriented, towards a Telvanni mushroom tower, towards a cure that she hopes will aid and cure her of the dark and mind altering Blight, she just needs to have faith that she'll make it there in time.

_'Loyal hearts we stand as one and fight with shields of hope'_

A ragtag army of barely one hundred assembles before the two leaders of their cause as the fiery maws of Oblivion open up on the field before them. They fight and they wait, when the time comes, hoping their savior cuts off the flow of Daedra and returns with the key to their costly victory.

_'Pride fuels the deadly fire that devours our tower of gold'_

Fire and brimstone - both of things of Nirn and of things of Oblivion - rained in droves over the White Gold tower as yowling demonic creatures flooded over the wartorn ground and roaring horned beasts soared through the skies. Two vengeful, prideful, ambitious figures cackle at the loss of life and their own victories.

_'The drums of war will rage and roar'_

The steady beat of Dunmeri war drums fills the air asover warriors of House Redoran and the mages of House Telvanni march towards an ancient, snow covered city. A golden army marches from their hiding place in the mountains of High Rock and pure chaos washes over Skyrim as she is torn apart by war and betrayal.

_'Till the sun burns bright once more'_

A madman in the form of a nightmarish beast cackles loudly and evades capture as three people try to take him down. A pale, golden white arrow embeds itself suddenly in his forehead and he screams before exploding into red dust and shocked relief fills the room as a golden white Elven made bow clatters on the stone floor.

_'These are days and nights of venom and blood'_

A sleek ebony sword clashes with a twisted, tentacle covered one as two people, one pure and one corrupted, one divine fearing and one self serving, one young and just, the other old and wicked, clash over pools of poison. A thick black tentacle lashes out at the younger, who sends a sphere of ice at her opponent before slamming hard on to the ground.

_'Heroes will rise as the anchors fall'_

The giant horned corpse of a dragon plummets to the top of a snow covered cliff from high above, creating a crater, and the body of it's slayer soon follows. Moments later she stands up, trembling, as the soul of the Dovah integrates into her own and the foundation of Nirn is shaken.

_'Brave the strife'_

The godlike Warlord knocks his mortal foe to the ground and she almost tumbles over into the pool of deadly flames hundreds of feet beneath the ledge they were fighting on. She hangs for a moment before she manages to pull herself up and, stumbling over, she slams the heavy war hammer into the pulsing, throbbing heart of a fallen god and her enemy lets out an earsplitting scream.

_'Reclaim every soul'_

With a soul tearing Shout, old and full of the meaning of mortality, the child-dovah sends her elder crashing to the ground in terrible writhing pain. With the aid of the Tongues she vanquishes the evil that had been devouring souls and ending eternal lives.

_'That belongs to the Beauty of Dawn'_

A person, dressed in clothes befitting their station, leans heavily against the white Ayleid wall of the Temple and gazes up, sad and mournful, at the statue of their close friend. The statue was not of a mortal in armor or robes or fine clothes with a weapon in both hands, but of a monstrously sized statue of the Avatar of a Divine. The true hero of Tamriel.

_'That... Belongs...'_

The world-weary traveler with stooped shoulders turns and gazes at her eager, happy and insanely content companion, her own face bored and her eyes tired compared to their manic smile and gleaming eyes.

_'To... The...'_

"Are you coming, my dear?"

_'Beauty of Dawn'_

"Yeah, I'm coming."

**Disclaimer: I ddon't own **_**the Elder Scrolls**_** (that belongs to Bethesda Game Studios) or **_**Beauty of Dawn**_** (that belongs to Malukah, who any descent TES fan knows of). **

**Author's Note: I feel so clever! I took a song meant for **_**the Elder Scrolls Online**_** and made it a mash up of most of the conflicts of Skyrim, Oblivion, and Morrowind! Of course I left out Knights of the Nine, Tribunal, Bloodmoon, and the Shivering Isles but there is only so much time a single hero can spend saving people! and since this is a strange accompaniment to **_**Nerevarine: Rise of the Dragonborn Champion**_**, I can assure you that, despite not being in the song, most of the afore mentioned DLCs will be featured in some way, shape, or form anyway.**


End file.
